A receiver tube for a hearing instrument receiver, the component that generates the sound heard by the user of the hearing instrument, connects the output of the receiver with the outside of the shell, conveying the sound from the receiver to the user's ear canal. To accommodate a wax guard and provide a secure attachment for the receiver, the receiver tube may be configured as a composite of a tube, a cup, an insulator, and a flange that mates with the receiver. An insulator fashioned from a compliant material minimizes vibration that may be induced into the shell by the action of the receiver.